


Dinner with the family

by Julibellule



Series: What's your problem blondie [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Arousal, Bad Wolf Bay, Break Up, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, London, Making Out, Norway (Country), Out of Character, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Physical Restraint, Regeneration, Sexual Tension, Stargazing, Suffering, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Rose can't wait to get a taste of her new Doctor
Relationships: Donna Noble | The DoctorDonna/Rose Tyler
Series: What's your problem blondie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679758
Kudos: 3





	1. What's your problem blondie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Tyler (T)  
>  **Rose is not playing the Doctor's game**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Break Up (Rose- >Ten&Tentoo), Swearing (Rose), Out of Character (Rose), Suffering (Donna), Near Death (Donna)_

_Does it need saying?_ What does he mean: _Does it need saying?!?_ This Time Lord could be so infuriating sometimes and Rose was getting sick of this. She had just spent three earth years (and who knows how much this means when you are jumping from universe to universe) searching for him, and all he could answer her was: _Does it need saying?_

"Well yes! It does actually!!" Rose counter-answer flippantly. The hell with him. The hell with both of them. She deserved so much better than being treated as a child, treated as if she wasn't old enough to be in control of her own destiny. And after being the saviour of the universes multiple times, defender of the Earth, Goddess of Time, after everything she'd learn traveling with the Doctor and climbing up the ranks in Torchwood, she knew she was meant for better than being the puppet in the Doctors' grand scheme. "Jerk!" She cursed him, turning around and pacing as fast as she could without running through the Tardis doors.

The Doctor already thaught her how to dematerialise and as she was pushing the buttons and pulling the levers to do just that, she saw the coordinates for landing were already set for Chiswick in her Prime universe. So be it! As the Tardis set course, she saw the last image of both Doctors running towards her but grabbing at thin air when they got to where the Tardis once was.

Rose pushed the screen away as she felt a pang of regret.. the last sight she would ever had of what they all called Pete's World. She had a thought for her mother, and the rest of her family. She will missed them, but they all new she wasn't suppose to come back once she found the Doctor. She had given her goodbyes and farewells to her loved ones more than a year ago.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Rose turned around to fall face to face with a more than furious Donna Noble. Her nose inches from hers. How did she even manage to get in? She watched as Donna turned a few switches and roughly hit the console with the mallet. Nothing budged. "Argh!" She groaned, shoving the mallet away. "The walls have closed! There is no way we can go back now! What's your problem, Blondie?” Then Donna started acting very weird. “Wh.. What do.. What.. Whatever.. AAAaargh!” She screamed with pain.

"Are you all right?" Rose ask running to her, filled with concern.

"NO! .. Yes, yes I am. Nooo.." Donna hold one hand on her head and another one on the console, eyes tightly closed to try and control the pain. "Time Lord metacrisis/human brain.. too much!" Donna got straight up, taking a deep breath. "I'm fine, never better, molto bene, radiant, always top notch, SUNSHINE!!!." She singsonged at Rose before bending in pain and crying once more. Between two bouts of scream, she raised her head up slightly, her gaze filled with pain searching for Rose. "I'm dy..ing." And Donna fell sprawled on the floor.


	2. It's DoctorDonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor!Donna/Rose (T)  
>  **Donna becomes the Doctor**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Suffering (Donna), Femslash (Doctor!Donna- >Rose), They/Them pronouns (DoctorDonna) -Pronouns switch in the middle of the chapter when Donna realises she is also the Doctor, both man and woman-_

Donna was still holding herself against the console screaming and Rose went to her. "No! Don't touch me. Go away!" Donna shouted before exploding into the bright golden light of regeneration.

"No way!?" Rose backed off, holding herself against the coral strut. She knew exactly what was happening since she'd seen it before. But she didn't understand how it was remotely possible. When Donna came back with a gasp, stumbling to the jump seat, she still had the same body, and the same face, and the same red hair she used to have.

"Oh my God!" She sat down. "What just happened? That was no fun at all."

"Are you alright?" Rose got nearer hesitantly, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine, fine." Donna looked as if she was doing a full internal body check and her eyes widened. "Two hearts!" Her right hand went to her chest. "Respiratory bypass." Donna wiggled her thighs a bit, "woman parts, but I feel like I am more... Everything is clearer. My head.. my mind.. the colours.. the smells..." Their eyes stopped on Rose with an unfathomable look, inspecting her as their nostrils flared. "You, Rose Tyler!" Donna got up pointing toward Rose. "You've been very bad. You've stolen the Tardis from us." Rose backed away again until her bum hit the console. She could see her first Doctor in all of Donna's demeanour. "Very rude!" Now her second Doctor popped up. "How did you think you would get away with it? How would you even be able to take care of Her without me?" Donna was furious.

"Donna, what happened to you?" Rose asked a bit worried.

Donna twirled. "Doctor!Donna! Thank you very much! And you, Rose Tyler," Donna closed the gap between them, holding Rose hips in place with their hands, "smells really good when you're all concerned about me." Donna's nostrils flared again and their face went down to capture Rose's lips, angling her head up by cradling her cheek in their hand. Their other hand lifted the hem of Rose's shirt and touched the skin there.

Rose shivered and gave in when Donna's tongue moisten her upper lip. Things got a bit hot pretty fast. Lips were nibbled and sucked, tongue exploring and hands were scraping bare skin possessively. "Doctor?" Rose asked trying her best to keep herself steady through the heated kiss. Only the Doctor did that move with his tongue. Only the Doctor knew how it made her feel when his fingers scraped this certain place on her belly.

"I missed you so much, Rose, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Donna hissed against her ear than kissed her again. "And it's Doctor!Donna, now."


	3. Stupid ape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor!Donna/Rose (M)  
>  **Doctor!Donna and Rose establish the parameter of their relationship**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Femslash (Doctor!Donna/Rose), Making Out (Doctor!Donna- >Rose) They/Them Pronouns (Doctor!Donna)_

Doctor!Donna was still kissing Rose fervently. They couldn't help themselves. Well, they could, but they didn't want to. They felt so much love for the woman it was making their new hearts tremble and skip beats. Rose Tyler was fantastic. Rose Tyler was brilliant. Their Rose was so brave. They went through so much to get back to the Doctor, to get back to them. Doctor!Donna wanted to give her everything she deserved and even more.

And as their fingers slipped upon Rose's skin just the way they knew she liked it, Doctor!Donna remembered all the times the Doctor made love to Rose. Heat spread between their thighs and they rocked against Rose's hips to find some friction. Oh. But this felt different. Before Doctor!Donna could formulate another coherent thought, Rose whimpered loudly and returned the gesture.

"Doctor?... Donna?" Rose moved away from the heated kiss and Doctor!Donna marvelled at her dishevelled state and her swollen lips. They wanted to kiss her again, but Rose stopped them with a hand on their chest. "Who..? Doctor!Donna.. what does it means?"

"Means I can fly the Tardis for ya." Doctor!Donna winked and smirked. They would give her everything. Anything she want. All of Time and space. They took a step back when they saw Rose swallow, visibly unsure what to make of the situation. Rose needed some space to process and Doctor!Donna find it important to respect that. It seemed so simple for Doctor!Donna, though.

Everything the Doctor was, mixed with everything that was Donna. It was all so clear in their mind and hearts that this was exactly what was meant to be. There wasn't any part of them that wasn't the Doctor _and_ Donna simultaneously. It all blended together in a way that it created a whole new person but keeping the Doctor and Donna's core intact. "Rose, I am the Doctor. All his memories, all his knowledge, all his wants," they continued, ending their sentence in a low growl. "But I am also Donna. All her memories, all her potential, all her intensity." Then, they added, so bare, so vulnerable, feeling each words deep in their bones, "I love you, Rose."

Doctor!Donna almost swept Rose in her arms when they saw tears fill their eyes, but had to hold back. Rose was crossing her arms around herself. "Then why didn't you say so, on the beach? Why didn't the other you answered my question honestly? Why were you pushing me away? Why were you doing your best to be rid of me?" Doctor!Donna's hearts broke for their Rose.

They watched as a tear fell and Rose wiped it immediately. Rose was trying her best to keep a strong front. "Rose, don't you see the present we were leaving you with. It was the best outcome possible for you and us."

"Typical. Doctor. Typical!" Rose spat. "Always choosing what's best for me. Always so patronizing, treating me like I am a child, a stupid ape incapable of making a sane decision. Was it so hard to let me choose how I wanted to live my own life, for once?"

Doctor!Donna crossed their arms defiantly, channelling blue eyes and big hears and leather jacket, and retorted back, "Well, I actually did let you choose, _for once_ , and look at the decision you made. How can you call that remotely sane, stupid ape?" They never saw Rose look so hurt and felt immediately remorseful. It had been years since the Doctor stopped calling Rose a stupid ape and even longer since he considered Rose's judgement more sensible then his own.

Rose cleared her throat and hid a trembling lip with her right hand. "I.. I just need some time to think." And she disappeared into the bowels of their ship.

*

Rose was almost asleep when she heard knocks on her door. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she ran in her room for a good cry and she didn't know if she was ready to see Doctor!Donna right now. "Rose can I come in," Doctor!Donna asked, on their side of the slightly open door to respect Rose's privacy.

Rose sat in her bed and sigh. "Yeah, come in." She answered.

"Hey," Doctor!Donna sat on the side of the bed. Rose didn't answer. She didn't know if she should be mad at the situation or laugh as if it was just a bad joke the universe was playing on her. "Rose, 'm sorry, okay. You didn't deserve what I said."

"No." Rose shook her head. "That's not true. I did deserve it. You were right. It was stupid of me to leave with the Tardis. I think some part of me thought she would've stopped me or.. made things better, somehow. I don't know.. it's the Tardis, she's always done the right thing for me."

Doctor!Donna shrugged. "Maybe she did." They said suggestively. Rose still didn't answer. She was scratching a dried stain of mud off her jeans to avoid Doctor!Donna's gaze. Doctor!Donna laid their hand on hers. "Still, 'm sorry."

Rose finally raised her eyes to theirs and sighed, "It's ok, Donna, I don't mind what you said."

Doctor!Donna straighten up a bit with a frown. They didn't feel right being called Donna. As if a huge part of them wasn't recognised. They scratched the back of their head a bit sheepish to ask Rose to change her way of adressing them. "Do you mind, calling me Doctor!Donna. It's just.. just Donna doesn't feel as complete."

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "I don't." Then she frown. "It's just.. long."

Doctor!Donna thought about it for a while. They could find a whole new name for themselves. A name that could represent every aspect of them. Then she smiled, it was so simple. "How about DD? You know, for Doctor!Donna!"

Rose had a small wistful smile. "DD's perfect." She still looked so sad, though.

"Rose." DD said to make her fell better. "'M sorry for pushing you away on that beach. I should've told you the truth and let you choose. For real. Instead of manipulating you into leaving us for him." Rose nodded. Her eyes filled with tears. She was right. The Doctor was manipulating her away. She loved him so much. Why would he feel the need to do something like that to her? "But you're right, Rose." DD continued. "The Tardis probably did give you the best outcome possible. Because I am so happy I'm the one who ended up with you. Doctor!Donna!! You couldn't ask for a better mix." DD cradled Rose's cheek so she'll look at them as they promised, "I am never gonna push you away. Or manipulate you in any way. You deserve so much more than everything we put you through. Rose, you deserve to be love, and cherished, and adored. After everything you've done for us. Rose, you saved us. Again and again. Let me love you as you deserve to be loved. Let me prove to you that I am worthy of you"

Rose shivered and licked her lips. Her gaze fell on Doctor!Donna's mouth and DD's nostril flared as they smelled the effect they had on her. DD let go of Rose's face and groaned. They stayed silent for a while as DD stared at a picture on Rose's wall. They heard Rose clear her throat. "You really think this is the best outcome?" Without looking at her, DD settled further on the bed. They stared at their feet, toes tapping lightly on the floor.

"He would've killed us." DD confessed. "I didn't know at the time but I saw that outcome when I regenerated. When the metacrisis in us would've start raging, he would've smother us inside Donna's brain and erase all memories of us. She would've continued living, not remembering a thing about us.. about him, about her adventures and travels in the Tardis. She would've gone back to her family and friends with this emptiness inside her that would never be fulfilled."

DD felt Rose shift. Her hand came around their cheek and she pulled DD's face toward her. There was so much compassion in Rose's eyes. God they loved her. "It really was the best outcome then." Rose acknowledged. "What now though. I mean, what about Donna's life on Earth? Your friends and family?"

DD smiled a full Doctor-smile. "Oh they are still there. And I totally intend on going to see them. Who would've thought.. the Doctor with a family again."

"You always had a family with me." Rose stole DD's smile away with her lips. DD whimpered and fell over Rose when they felt her tongue and she opened up to her. They were kissing. And it was Rose who initiated the kiss this time around. They couldn't believe it. They smiled against her lips as they shifted on her body to find a more comfortable position.

This felt so familiar but so different at the same time. And the taste of their saliva mixing together was electrifying. Rose fingers scraped their nape, pulling them further in the kiss as she circled her hips, rocking to find some friction. She giggled shyly. "This is different." Rose said. DD smiled at her holding their upper body up on their elbows. "I've never been with a woman before."

"A woman body." DD corrected and Rose smiled.

"This is gonna take some getting use to."

"We have all the time in the world." DD smiled back.


	4. Doctordonna and rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor!Donna/Rose (E)  
>  **Rose can't wait to get a taste of her new Doctor**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Swearing (Rose), Making Out (Rose &Doctor!Donna), Explicit Sexuality (Rose&Doctor!Donna), Physical Restraint (Doctor!Donna->Rose), Femslash (Rose& Doctor!Donna), Vaginal Fingering (Doctor!Donna->Rose), Arousal (Rose), They/Them Pronouns (Doctor!Donna)_

"Rose.." Rose turned her head and groaned, pulling the covers over it in a grumpy attempt to keep herself in a slumbering state. She felt movement beside her and the spell was broken. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Her heart was beating fast as she reminded herself of the events of the last day, as she understood _who_ was moving beside her.

Rose smiled and shuffled further beneath the duvets. Why was she blushing? Her body was responding in ways she wasn't prepared for and her present thoughts only accentuate the effect. She kissed Doctor!Donna, and she really wanted to do it again. She turned her head to face the person beside her and let one eye open and out of the covers.

DD was watching her with a fond but mischievous smile. Rose hid back under the duvet and groaned. "I wasn't finish sleeping." She stated. She couldn't resist slithering her way to Doctor!Donna's body and melt against it.

DD held Rose tight and lifted the covers a bit. "You've been sleeping for more than eight hours, Rose." And Rose snorted. She couldn't help but be reminded of her first Doctor, back when she started traveling with him. How he was always in her room exactly eight hours after she called it a night and went to sleep. He was always eager to be moving on, wailing on about how humans were wasting their short lives on sleep.

Her second Doctor was a lot more understanding of her needs, or maybe it was more of the fact that they were a thing then, and spending some quality, morning time in bed with the woman he loved wasn't as boring as waiting in the console room for the next adventure. For a moment, Rose missed those mornings. But she remembered she still had her Doctor, and they were laying right there beneath her.

Rose sidled her way up their body and peaked over the cover. The smile was still there, full and earnest. Rose's insides felt like they were melting under the love it conveyed. "I'd really want to kiss you again." she said with a blush. DD just smiled and lifted her head up by the chin, leaning in for a kiss. Soft and warm but tentative, and just on the edge of not enough.

Rose groaned and open her lips against theirs, a feeling of want rushing through her body and making her shiver with excitement. This was all so new, so weird, so enthralling. The scents, the feels, everything was different, but not enough for Rose to feel out of place. This was still intrinsically her Doctor, she knew it in her bones, felt it in her heart, remembered it in the shivers she got when their fingers caressed the exact right spot on her belly that made her whimper and wish for more.

Sharp angles now round and plush, the musky and spicy scent now sweet and fruity, those short strands of hair now long and silky, those lips.. those lips that used to be tight but agile, now plump and juicy. Rose wanted to drink it all in, discover this new body in all its hills and crevasses and gasps and groans. A new territory to explore, but still the same secure and inviting grounds she was used too.

Rose pulled Doctor!Donna over her body, undulating wantonly under them to find friction, satisfaction. She groaned again, desperately deepening the kiss. But DD broke it and looked at her with amusement. "I thought we decided we would take things slow." She growled, but her fingers never left that tantalizing caress on the side of Rose's ribcage.

Rose frowned, "Why are we even still dressed?" She pulled on the hem of Doctor!Donna's shirt and took it up her abdomen, and breasts. DD lifted their arms up, one at a time, to help her out. Then it was Rose's turn to lose her shirt and the skin on skin feeling made her dizzy, she melted into it. Doctor!Donna was so soft, Rose was positive she'd never touch such soft skin and it was all over her, and she needed to breathe, she wanted to cry from the ecstasy that flowed through her veins.

DD nipped and kissed a wet trail against Rose's jaw and neck. The weight of their breasts, full and heavy and so warm against hers was very new but comforting and arousing. Rose's hand travelled up DD's ribcage and her thumb caressed the side-boob still covered in silk and lace. She still couldn't believe how warm they were. She growled and arched her back when Doctor!Donna grabbed her nipple between their lips, still so agile with their tongue.

"Doctor.. Donna.." she gasped. Then Rose whimpered even louder when DD's hand travelled further down, into her pyjamas, curling and stroking the wet, fuzzy hairs at her entrance. She was so wet, she realized.

"I want to taste you so bad." DD said before grabbing her lips with theirs with a fervent hunger. Rose's only response was to kiss them back and open her legs farther as an invitation. She should be doing something too, shouldn't she? But she didn't have the time to push that thought further before two long and soft fingers plunged into her, making her shiver and buck her hips.

Oh shit, Doctor!Donna knew all her spots. It took only three firm and resolved stroke and Rose was a mess of sweat and whimpers, shaking and already on the edge. She had let go of DD's body to grab at the linens with tight fists and arch her body, taunt and panting. Still so amazed at how easily the Doctor could bring her to the heavens. "A-ah!" She sobbed as Doctor!Donna grabbed her earlobe with her tongue. "A-ah! This is so unfair!" Rose cried out as she came.

The waves of incredible pleasure made her sob, again and again. This was, indeed, so unfair she thought when DD's finger came out of her and deftly rolled over her swollen clit and sent another jolt through Rose's body keeping her orgasm going strong and sending her even higher. She was a panting mess when Doctor!Donna took her hand away from her slit to pull Rose's body flush against theirs.

"This is so unfair," she repeated before she kissed them. "You know me so well." Rose pouted. "And I have so much to learn of this new body." Her hand came across Doctor!Donna's covered breast again and they were huge between her fingers, she wanted to spend the rest of the day kissing and lick and biting them. But she was firmly pushed away by two strong arms pinning her to the bed, holding her wrists on each side of her head.

"Later," DD ordered.

"What?" Rose asked, incredulous as she watch her lover grab their shirt and get out of the bed. Rose sat straight, shivering from the loss of warmth as Doctor!Donna put their shirt back on.

"Come on!" they said and Rose could hear the excitement in their voice, "I want you to meet my family."

"What? No, but.." Doctor!Donna kissed the end of her protest away and then ran to the door. "No!" Rose pouted and kicked the covers away in her frustration.

Typical Doctor.


	5. Dinner with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor!Donna/Rose (K)  
>  **Rose meets Donna's family**

"Come with me." Doctor!Donna surprised Rose as she was helping Sylvia drying up the dishes. It was the first time since the beginning of the evening that they were touching her, and even then, it was only with one hand on her lower back. They haven't really talked about it, about telling others of their relationship, about how they were to behave together with others around, about whether or not DD would tell her family the truth about what happened to them and who they had become.

None of it came out during dinner. It was only this normal conversation with Donna, her mother, her grandfather and Donna's new friend. DD didn't even correct them when they only called them Donna. It made Rose feel weird somehow. Her second Doctor was always so demonstrative of his affection for Rose, even if it was only an arm over her shoulders as they sat, or standing close to her and whispering conspiratorially things which would make them laugh.

Rose always felt they were little accomplices together, the Doctor and Rose, the stuff of legend. This made the whole dinner a bit awkward for her, not because she was scared things had changed between her Doctor and her, she totally understood where they were coming from and respected their choice in wanting to tell their family or not. It was more about the fact that she didn't know where to put herself, the role had somewhat changed and the dynamic had shifted.

Doctor!Donna smiled at her while she put her rag back on the counter. They meant to leave through the back door when Sylvia stop them. "Donna, she was helping out with the dishes. She is not done."

"We'll be back, mom." They said as they grabbed Rose's hand and smiled some more. "Run!" They told her and they ran together through the door and out the street and then up a treeless hill.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, panting and wheezing a bit -and they weren't even half up the hill yet.- DD didn't care that Rose didn't have any respiratory bypass to balance her breathing, they pulled her against their body and kissed her stealing even more of her breath away. "You are going.. to kill me!" Rose took a breath right at the middle of her sentence.

Doctor!Donna only smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for hours." Rose snorted a bit. Then DD took something out of their pocket and gave it to her.

"Thanks?" Rose took the Thermos, thinking it was for her to drink and feel better.

"Give this to Wilf. He is right over there and he wants to talk to you." They leaned down conspiratorially and winked. "He wants to show you the stars." Rose snorted again, then grabbed Doctor!Donna's head and kissed her. "Come on." DD held her closer and laid a gentle kiss under her ear before letting her go and starting back their walk up the hill. "Hey gramps." Doctor!Donna said when they arrived. A gust of wind made Rose shiver and DD took a duvet that was laying on a spare chair and wrapped Rose in it. "Here, sit down."

"Are you two together?" Wilf asked, without even saying hi, and Rose's heart stopped. Doctor!Donna didn't answer. They were kneeling in front of the telescope, looking at whatever Wilf was set on watching. Anyway, Rose was the person to whom Wilf had ask his question. Rose was really uncomfortable, squirming on her chair and wishing she could disappear in the duvet. "'S just that she won't tell me anything, and she is clearly glowing. If she isn't pregnant, then she must be in love."

Rose saw DD smile. "There it is," they gesture to Rose without taking her eyes off the eyepiece. "Come and see, Rose." Rose kneeled down beside them and they pulled her to close to their body, making sure to caress her jaw and ears as they held up her hair so it wouldn't fall in her face when she leaned in to watched. Doctor!Donna laid their chin on her shoulder and whispered against her neck. The warmth of their breath in contrast with the cold air made her shiver. "This is the Rosetta nebula." Rose couldn't believe her sight.

It seemed so close to them but she knew it was far, so far that they shouldn't be able to see it with this kind of telescope. "It's amazing!" Rose gasped when she felt DD's lips beneath her ear. She turned her head to face them and now their lips were on hers and their mouths opened in sink.

"This is some very good tea you brought me, Rose, thank you so much." Wilf interrupted them, his voice bearing a happy lilt. DD laughed softly and pulled Rose to sit on her lap on the spare chair. They spent a good part of the late evening talking and laughing and watching stars and planets, huddled together in this little part of their universe before getting back in their Tardis for other wonderful adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
